


Guardians May Cry

by ruukuchairo



Category: Devil May Cry, Ghost Rider (2007), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruukuchairo/pseuds/ruukuchairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone didn't believe that The Guardians were real, even though they were in their faces. I was the only teen that could see them. It is probably because of me being a Nephilim.....<br/>BunnyXOC hope you like. Dante and vergil are in this story, but no love with anyone....<br/>I'm only using prototype as in using the powers! DX *yelling face here*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Living after Midnight

It was like every evening with the Sparda twins, hell. There were more demons out tonight unlike any other night. And like every night, the twins are making their own little bit of hell by killing alot of those demons in question. The twins names are Dante and Virgil. The only difference between the twon are: One wears red, one blue, one has a Claymmore, one has a katana, one is shirtless, one does, one hair down, and one slick back. 

Those two did have a little fight afew years back but they got their problem solved. Dante was shooting and small demons to take out the number of them quickly and Virgil was slicing away the medium demon one by one quickly either by cutting off head or putting them in two peices. This went on for the most of the night, they didn't find any clues on whay their are so many demons now and who is in making this happen. 

The sun was starting to rise when the demons was finally subsiding and not coming out until the next evening, so The Nephilim twins was given a break...for a bit."Dam...they just kept coming!"Dante said, gasping for air since him and his brother was fighting all night. "Agreed...they are becoming of a nuisance...as of late."Virgil replied in the same shape as Dante. The twins stayed in the alley way for awjile and soon began to leave until they heard something they didn't expect. They heard a baby...crying?

They looked at each other and went to search for the sourcew of the crying. Virgil looked over at a couple of boxes then saw something was moving under a small worn blanket. He removed the blanket and found a child, to what looks like to be only afew months old. He called over Dante and ask him what they should do. After a little bit of talking they decided to take the child in and raise him like a little brother. What they didn't know that the boy was going to give them a adventure of a lifetime...

Author note: SRRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER WILL GIVE YOU MORE SOON RIGHT NOW IM WORKIN ON A NEW CHAPTER FOR TWO OF A KIND SO EXPECT UPDATE TO THT SOON RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT****************


	2. Chapter 2: One Of The Last

Chapter 2: One Of The Last

*3rd POV*

It has been several years since Dante and Virgil has found that child and raised him as a little brother. After the first few years, they found out he was not a normal child. He was A fallen angel, A Ghost Rider. It was a type of Nephilim, only undead. But with this child, he was still alive, but when he turned, he was undead. Like every time he turns, he kills himself.

It has been couple years later and the boy gotten interested in music. We soon got him a Devil arm that resembled a gitar that was a double bladed battle axe. Her name was Astrid. She was a greek demon. She was rather easy to defeat, though she is strong, she didn't use her full potential. The boy' name that they chose was Lucifer Sparda. His short name was Luc. After a little trainning with the boy's powers and his weapon, he turned rather powerful. 

"Lucifer, you are now ready for your first mission." Virgil stated to Lucifer. Lucifer was silent and nodded his head. "You are to go to a small town of burgess, over in Transylvania. You are to leave in one hour, by plane. When you land, you are to search and destroy all 'Nightmare' class demons. You are also to be known as Luc when speaking to people. " Lucifer nodded in acceptance. He packed his guitar, some clothes, and about $10,000 just in case. If Virgil taught him anything good about the outside world, is to always have a back-up plan. 

Luc soon made it to the airport and got onto the plane to burgess and mentally prepared himself for the many fights for him to come...

 

Author note: With this story, I will be making it a short chapter book for you veiwers to want more. PLZ don't h8t leave kudos and comment! :D RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT***************


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge of the Inoccent

Chapter 3: Revenge of the Innocent 

*Luc POV*

The plane just landed a few minutes ago in the town I was going to clean out of 'Nightmare' class demons. I walked through the airport with only little trouble. When I mean little, I mean teenage girls trying to get my phone number and they try to give me mine, but with those manners my big brother Virgil gave me, I acted like a gentlemen and kindly declined and said that I was only here for only a few weeks. I walked to the closest gas-station and bought a cup of coffee, cappuccino mocha caramel, a pack in watermelon trident gum, a town map, and walked cross the street to sub-way and bought a sandwich.

I sonn began to walk around town and again, some girl kept asking me for their number and I kept up my respect and kindly declined multiple times to women. I was noe over at the city park and quickly sat down at a nearby bench. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose in irritation. "Why do women have to be so difficult?" I asked myself outloud. "Well, that's because most teenage girls are complaining of finding a good guy and they find out much, much later, that they put all the good guys in the friend-zone." a voice said. I smirked and replied turning, "Well, ain't that the truth Frost." The person I was talking to was none other than Jack Frost. He looked like a 16 year old like me, but if you look into his eyes, he was much,much older that, even though he still acts like one. 

"Wait, what?" Jack said in confusion. "I see you." I replied simply. His eyes were wide saying, "WHA- H-How do you see me?" all shocked as if he was a kid that got caught trying to find his X-mas presents. "Couple months ago, I met the Groundhog. He said that I was like Jack Frost. I only smiled and thanked him for the compliment." "Oh, that bag of dirt? He hates almost everything but his crush, the tooth fairy and his holiday." Me and Jack sat there and talked for a while on that bench most of the day. 

It was getting late and I said, "I gotta go, need to go find a hotel. I'll talk to ya later, kay?" He nodded as I walked away. "Wait, I never got your name!" He yelled as I was almost around the corner. I looked back and yelled in return, "I never gave it to ya!" and with that I went to find a motel room. I went to motel 6 and got a room. I got undressed until I was in my black jeans. I yawned and thought to myself, 'Gotta get some sleep, I have a long night ahead of me.'

Author Note: Finally! An UPDATE! Took me a while but got it. Right not im talking to someone to see if they help me out and still have yet to get a reply. I will maybe update on my other one but it will take me a bit for this book cause I want to do this crossover right! RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT******************


End file.
